Wings of Freedom
by FinchGold
Summary: "In many ways, they are more animal than us..." Maria is a Faunus. She was raised to trust only Faunus, as all humans are cruel and dangerous. Now she has been accepted to attend Beacon Academy. Will her time there change her views, or cement them? Can someone so bitter ever change?
1. Chapter 1

I live by three simple rules.

The first is never to show weakness, for it will be preyed upon.

The second is to walk with purpose, so that only the strong would dare to propose a challenge.

The third and final rule is never to become subservient, for to bow and scrape at the feet of monsters is to betray yourself and everyone who has ever trusted you.

I decided on these limitations when I was very young, no more than four. To live with the humans, I will need them. They have served me well, so far.

That is not to say that I have never found myself in any trouble; for I have, many times. But the damage has been limited. Compared to many others, I have done well.

Humans are wolves, even more than we Faunus are. They possess a pack mentality far stronger than ours, despite our appearance. They gravitate to the strong, nipping at the heels of those ahead of them, endlessly climbing their imagined social ladder. The weak, those unable to defend themselves, are left in the dust.

Maybe it is not so blatant, but somewhere, under the surface, it is there, in tiny everyday actions. Befriending those with positive qualities; choosing to breed with those who possess desirable traits; following a leader who has gained and kept that rank through a display of strength, whether physical or mental.

That's not to say that the Faunus do not act in this regrettable manner, for we do. Everything does, as it is the natural way of things, wired into the system of everything that lives. However, I think that in humans that wild, _feral_ part of the brain is less under control.

In many ways, they are more animal than us.

This train of thought is soon cut off as I become aware of two humans following me.

I walk in long strides, fast enough to seem confident, not so fast as to seem as if I am running away. If push comes to shove, my wings afford me an easy escape route.

A narrow alley looms above me, and I swallow, my mouth dry. My heart beats against my ribcage. Such an easy location for an ambush.

Behind me, they close in. I can't go back now.

This is bad. This is very, very bad.

I trail a hand along the bricks, keeping myself somewhat grounded. The phrase never seemed quite right to me, but in certain situations, it is the only thing to use.

My nails clatter against the cold stone, making me wince.

There is a heavy thump from above, and my head jerks up as I jump. A shadow falls over me.

The net tangles over me, twisting around my limbs, catching in my wings when I reflexively open them. I am knocked to the floor by the weight of the thing, moisture seeping through my jacket from the shallow puddle I land in. I shiver violently.

They draw in around me. They are both teenagers, maybe a little younger than me. Fourteen or fifteen. If my sister was here, I wonder if she would still think the best of them.

She always did that. It frustrated me, the way she refused to see. No matter what they did to her, she would always think the best of people, human or Faunus.

I suppose she did see, in the end. She realized the incredible feats of cruelty humans are capable of, and it crushed her.

The net is pulled away from me, my arms grabbed and twisted. One is crouching behind me, holding my arms behind my neck, his knees pressed against my wings, keeping them from opening. The other unsheathes the twin swords from where they cross at the small of my back, throwing them to the ground, where they clatter against the cobbles. One skitters close to the drain, the thin blade tipping as if it might slip between the bars, and my breath catches.

I showed a weakness, and they preyed upon it.

'You don't like that, do you?' he says. His acid-green hair is damp with rain, staining his face with neon rivulets.

He strides to my swords, picking one up. He dangles it over the drain, watching the look on my face.

He laughs, and there is no worse sound. It sends fear dancing through my bones, every hair or feather on my body standing on end. It is a noise filled with everything bad about humans.

'Oops!' he feigns a yelp as one sword slips from his fingers, and hilt catching on the drain cover. Laughing again, he picks it back up, and twists it in the bars until it catches. With a snap that breaks me as much as the sword, he stamps on the handle.

The sword doesn't break, but it bends, which is almost worse. Even if I can find someone who will return it to how it was, it will always be weaker in that area, more likely to bend again.

He does the same with the other, my flinch only serving to fuel him. He lets the maimed weapons fall, and they hit the stones with a dull clank, far from the bell-like ring of before. They used to sing, but now their voices are taken.

I close my eyes, allowing myself a moment to grieve for the loss of my weapons.

Any semblance of peace is soon shattered as my wing is roughly grabbed and stretched out, splaying the feathers. I struggle, trying to flap, but a boot connects with my head and stars dance across my vision, sending me reeling.

With an awful crunch that shakes my whole body, a single half-feather is sent fluttering to the floor.

I shut my eyes and block them out, tears running down my cheeks. My wings signify everything that I find to be good in the world. My flight is my freedom, and they are taking that away from me. With every new crunch of a cut feather, something inside me crumbles.

Anger burns through my body, and I twist, throwing myself to the side, wrenching away from the one who restrains me. I try to spread my wings and fly, but too many feathers have been taken. Primary feathers. Without them, I will never take to the air.

The one closest kicks me in the chest, sending me crashing into the wall of the alley. The breath escapes my lungs in a _whoosh_, and I hit the ground still fighting to draw in the next. The kicks keep coming, not giving me time to even breath.

Eventually, my head hits the cobbles just a little too hard, and I black out.

When I wake, the boys are gone. I pull myself up into sitting position, leaning my head back against the wall and letting myself cry. I do not allow myself to indulge in tears often.

The rain is pelting down, and I draw a wing over my head to keep the worst of it away, curling myself into a ball.

My bag is gone. They took everything: my weapons, my possessions, my pride…

I'm so wrapped up in myself that I don't see the boy coming.

He kneels beside me, tapping me on the shoulder. I jump, trying to scramble backwards but finding myself with my back against the wall. His eyes are wide and blue and worried, his dark hair slick with rain.

'Are you okay?' he asks.

I wipe the tears from my face, hating myself for letting any human see me like this. 'I'm fine,' I tell him.

'You don't look fine.'

'I…' I glance around. Maybe accepting his help would be a good idea. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Theo.'

He stands, reaching down to help me up, and I take his hand. He pulls me to my feet, and I wince as I move. Every part of my body aches. The net is still tangled around my legs and feet, and I stumble, crouching to try and unwind it.

'Where are you heading to?' he asks.

'I was on my way to Beacon. I got… held up.'

'You're a Faunus. I know what happened.'

I say nothing, simply watching him. He leans down to shoulder the backpack that rests against the wall, turning to me. 'I'm on my way there too. Want to come with me? They won't bother you if there's someone with you. And I could lend you some money if you need it for transport.'

I consider it. At this point, I have to take into account that I have no money, and no weapon, and I am stranded in a strange city. 'Alright.'

I stay crouched, my eyes fixed on the twisted net.

When I look up, it is straight into the shining blade of a knife.

He sees how I react, and draws back, horror evident on his face. 'No! It's not- wait!'

But the illusion is shattered, and I see the real him. As backstabbing and full of hate as any other human.

It's been a long day, and with nothing left to do, I run.

**If you like it, please review, and if you have any questions or just want to talk, feel free to send me a message.**


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I get to Vale, it has been dark several hours. By virtue of lacking the funds for airship transport, I am forced to trek through the Forest of Forever Fall, with nothing more than luck keeping the Grimm away and no good way to defend myself if there was to be an altercation.

The boy occupies my mind for the first part of my journey, but I soon push him away. As I found, he is as untrustworthy as any other human.

I occupy myself with worrying about my future at Beacon. I was accepted by a small margin, and was lucky to pass the exams. Being late to the first day might cause them to revoke their admittance.

I just have to hope that the Headmaster remains as understanding as he pretended to be when he spoke to me the first time. Even with the kindly eyes and gentle smile, I could see the hate in him. Well hidden, better than with most humans, but there.

The school is deserted as I make my way down the courtyard. The other new students must already have been carted off to initiation.

I stand in the centre of the courtyard, a tinkling fountain the only thing breaking the silence. I suppose I should just wait here until they get back, and I will be placed on the team with a vacancy.

Shoes clip against the tiles, and a middle-aged woman with neat blond hair and thin wire-rimmed glasses emerges from behind the sheet of water. Her expression is stern, and I shrink into myself.

I have to remind myself sharply of my rules.

Show no fear.

She moves to stand in front of me, looking me up and down. For lack of any other weapon, I had picked up the bent swords and jammed them into their sheaths at my back. One was too twisted to fit, slipping free as I walked, so now it hangs loosely in my hand.

She sighs. 'I see what happened. I can fix your swords, and the school can provide uniform, but other clothes you will have to obtain yourself. I assume you have a parental figure of some kind that you can ask for money?'

Not wanting to go into details, I lie. 'If you can fix my swords, that would be great. And yes, I can ask someone for money.'

I'll just have to find a weekend job of some kind.

She brings out her weapon, a riding crop, and uses it to focus a thin stream of shimmering purple light. I shy away instinctively, but it only winds around my swords, straightening them. I fancy it sharpens them, too, honing the blades to a bright shine.

'I am Professor Goodwitch. I can take you to the site of the initiation,' she says. 'Most will already have found teams, but you can slot in. I'll drop you in the centre of the forest.'

'Thank you,' I say.

She nods curtly, striding towards a small airship. She beckons me, and I follow.

The craft is compact, white and gold in colour, decorated with the Beacon emblem in green on the side. Two crossed axes, framed by a laurel wreath.

I stare out of the window as we begin to move. She types in the destination coordinates, and sits back in her seat, laying a hand across her brow. 'I don't understand,' she says, 'how people can be so cruel. The actions of humans have made you what you are, and it is a fearful thing.'

I search her for any hint of aggression, but there is none. Cautiously, I mark her down as an ally.

'Can you…' My words falter, 'Can you fix my wing?'

I spread it so she can see, the mauled feathers painful to look at. They were cut in an uneven line, almost half of my primaries gone, ragged and pitiful.

She shakes her head. 'No, I'm sorry. I can't affect living things.'

I turn back to the window in silence.

The forest is beautifully green outside the window, the trees moving like a sea of leaves. Far from the tranquil image, the sounds of fighting echo throughout.

The door slides open. 'I'm not allowed to land. You'll have to jump from here.'

Without waiting for her to say more, I leap into the air. I spread my wings. Even if I can't fly, they can still help me glide to some extent.

I aim for the thinnest patch of leaves, spiraling slightly as I glide downwards. The leaves slap against my face, spraying me with droplets of water.

I land on my feet, hands immediately flying to the hilts of my swords. I draw them slowly, and begin to make my way through the trees, at the ready in case of a fight.

I know how this works. Even if I missed the introduction, I made sure to be prepared for anything, using the library in Vale to research. Information is crucial.

The first person whose eyes I meet will become my partner for this mission. We will work together to fight our way to an undisclosed area, where we will find a relic. The two teams that pick the same relic will become a team of four for the next four years.

The bushes to my left rustle, and I spin on my heel to face the pair of people who emerge.

Two Faunus. They must be partnered already.

I relax, lowering my guard. 'It's nice to see some of my own kind occasionally.'

'We were looking for you!' the girl exclaims. 'We heard there would be another Faunus, and we wanted her on our team!'

'Thank you.' I say.

Sticking together is good. The term 'safety in numbers' is important in a situation such as this.

The girl turns. 'Hey, Val!' she shouts, 'I found your partner!'

'You fixed your swords,' someone says behind me. Before I can stop myself, I turn and meet a pair of clear blue eyes.

Theo smiles. 'I'm sorry about the misunderstanding. I shouldn't have startled you like that. I was only going to help you cut the net.'

'Okay.' I regard him with distrust. 'Will you leave, now? I have a team.'

'You can't get rid of me now. You met my eyes. You and I are partners.' He smirks, and I want to hit him.

'No,' I tell him, 'No, we're not. You can walk away and find someone else. They'll never know.'

'Can't do that. Goes against my ethics.'

Ethics… Such a pointless concept. What may be right or wrong changes depending on perspective.

I sigh. 'You'd better not be useless.'

He doesn't look useless, I have to admit. He wears elaborate armour of a bright bronze-gold, covering his torso, arms and legs. A molded helm is pushed back over his hair, wrought into the elegant shape of a reptilian head. A dragon, I realize. This, too, is detailed with scales and glittering emerald eyes. Two thin blades of metal sweep back from his brow like horns.

He holds a silver halberd with a blade in the same rough shape as a crabs claw – two flat, curved blades, one shorter than the other. In contrast with his armour, which is engraved with hundreds of detailed scales, his weapon is unadorned.

A third Faunus crashes through the bushes behind the other two. 'Sorry I'm late,' she says, 'I got held up by a Grimm.' The long scratch marring her face moves when she grins viciously. 'Gave as good as I got.'

'I have no doubt that you did,' says the first girl, feline tail lashing behind her. 'Whether you fought well or not, it still stands that the one who we picked for your partner has found someone else. Go find someone, then meet up with us here.'

She sighs. 'I'm Leah, by the way. This-' she gestures to the boy beside her, who hasn't yet said a word, '-is Bailey.'

He has a friendly smile, and he uses it. His floppy canine ears lie flat against his head, giving him a dopey appearance.

'You go on,' he says, 'We'll wait here for our friend. Good luck.'

'Thank you,' I say. 'And you too.'

Theo salutes, and with that, we make our way toward the center of the forest. He pushes the helm down over his face. It is shorter than a traditional helmet, covering only the top half of his face, with two carved blades of metal sweeping back from his brow like horns. A T-shaped slit allows him to see.

'So…' I can tell that he is trying to start up a conversation, and give him no ammunition. I stare straight ahead, ignoring him.

'Your swords?' he asks, 'Are they special?'

'Of course,' I tell him. 'They're a huntresses weapons, they couldn't not be.'

'Of course,' he says.

After a short while of peaceful walking, he starts up again. 'So what do they do? And what are their names?'

I click a button on the hilt of each, and slot them together into a slim pistol, the blades twisting to create the barrel. 'Their names are Viribus and Infirmitatem, or Tatem. From the Latin for-'

'Strength and Weakness. Yes, I know.'

I look at him in surprise, not expecting him to know. I don't comment on it. 'What about you?' I ask. 'What's with the halberd?'

'This is Excalibur.'

'But Excalibur was a sword.'

'I _know._ I just wanted to shake it up a bit, okay? Since I'm going with the whole medieval thing, I thought Excalibur would be a fitting name for my weapon, but I wanted to be different so I made it a halberd.'

After that, we continue to walk.

A wide valley opens up before us, with a crumbling stone structure in the center. Pedestals ring the circular room, each with a wooden carving standing atop it.

The carvings all seem to be of flowers. I walk to the nearest one, and pick it up. A tulip, I think. Further on, I can see a chrysanthemum, a rose, a daisy, another tulip, and several other flowers. A few of the pedestals are empty.

'Tulip?' I ask Theo. He shrugs, so I take it. 'We'd better get back to the cliff with this. We've been incredibly lucky so far, not encountering a single Grimm.'

He seems about to reply, but a high scream cuts through the air, accompanied by a rumbling roar. He winces instead. 'Luckier than them, apparently.'

'Yes,' I agree.

Our journey back to the cliff is largely uneventful. Professor Goodwitch and the Headmaster, Professor Ozpin, are waiting there, along with several of the other teams who got there first.

'It's strange,' says Theo, 'I would have thought anyone with the ability to fly would be using it. Mobility is important in this challenge.'

'I can't really fly at the moment.' I spread my wing, showing him the damage, and he sucks in a breath through his teeth.

'Wow. I'm… sorry. They'll grow back though, right?'

'Whether they'll grow back or not doesn't matter. It's the fact that I'm in this position in the first place that matters.' I almost spit the words at him, and he takes a step back, hands raised. I turn my back to him, walking to the edge of the cliff and sitting down, my legs hanging over the edge, watching over the forest, trying to center myself. Fear and stress have made me snappy. I have a feeling that anyone who gets to know me here will have to get used to that. Proximity to humans, the life of a huntress in general, the theft of my belongings, the sharp ache of bruises yet to come… these things combine to keep me on edge.

He sits next to me, silent. I'm grateful for that. We sit together, watching as the teams arrive back.

The Faunus trio return with a human tagging along. They seem to be the only Faunus in our year.

Four of us, about twenty of them. Bad odds.

We are all carted back into an airship, and flown to the main school building again. We sit in the hall, waiting for the teams to be announced. It all seems to be a blur to me, tiredness affecting my concentration. I almost dozed off as we were waiting for the other teams to return.

'With Cath as a leader, Alasdair, Rose and Val draw together to form Team CARV.'

I only pay attention to the teams including people I know. As it turns out, that means most of the team members and names fade into the fog clouding my brain.

'With Theo as a leader, Maria, Bailey and Leah draw together to form Team TMBL.'

**If you liked it, please review! If you have any questions, or just want to talk, my inbox is always open.**


End file.
